A 3D stereoscopic technology of a 3D stereoscopic television mainly includes a polarized (i.e. active) type and a shutter (i.e. passive) type, wherein the shutter 3D stereoscopic technology utilizes left and right switches of glasses and synchronized alternation of left and right frames of a television image to enable eyes to view different images switched in a high speed, so as to generate a stereoscopic image in a brain.
In a 3D display mode, a shutter 3D liquid crystal display may adopt an operating mode of Backlight Scanning or an operating mode of Backlight Blinking.
As is well known, a liquid crystal molecule has a response speed, and a liquid crystal display panel of the shutter 3D liquid crystal display refreshes pictures from top to bottom when it operates, so that the liquid crystal molecules in each of regions on the liquid crystal display panel do not rotate at the same time. When the liquid crystal display panel of the shutter 3D liquid crystal display performs 3D displaying, to the entire liquid crystal display panel, the glasses and the backlight are turned on at the same time, which may cause the luminance of the entire liquid crystal display panel to be actually felt un-uniform by the eyes.